Come Home
by CassiLynn
Summary: When you miss someone, all you want them to do is come home. PULL. Rated K , 'cause it can be.


She looked out again today, a tear fluttered down her cheek. His Honda Civic was not in its parking spot next to her Saab. She knew it, he wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever.

_There's someone I've been missing, I think that they could be, the better half of me._

She returned to the bed, **their **bed, and sat. She needed him. She couldn't support their family on her own. She couldn't raise Sydney all by herself. Sydney… that was the name they decided on the night before he left. It was supposed to be short, helping a couple campers on a quest, but they hadn't appeared for months. Katie doubted that he would be coming home.

_ We're in the wrong place trying to make it right. But, I'm tired of justifying._

She scanned the room just looking for a reminder of him. A sweater popping out of a drawer, a piece of brown hair on his brush, their framed photos, anything that would seem like he would be there tomorrow. She burrowed her head and wailed once. It wasn't fair, this life. Why couldn't he just stayed?

_So I say you, come home, come home. 'Cause I've been waiting for you, so long, so long._

She checked on her daughter, still sound asleep, thank the gods, and rested her head on the door frame. His traits were everywhere… the permanent smirk, the beautiful locks of hair, the tan skin. Being in the same room as her baby made it feel like it was normal again, that Travis was about to burst through the door, and kiss her on the cheek.

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see, the world ain't half as bad, as they paint it to be._

It all reminded her of when she was six, and her father was sent to war. Every night she prayed he would come home, guaranteed by numerous phone calls every day. But one day, that call didn't come. She waved it off, knowing he was busy. But when she came home that one day, her aunt's face was covered in tears.

_"What's wrong Auntie?" she ran to hug her. The woman stared at her and enveloped Katie into her arms, and told her what happened. Her father, he was brave, he knew it was suicide, but he knew that if he didn't the other men with him would die. They found him a couple days later._

_ "Why did he have to go?" The young girl asked._

_ "It was his duty sweetie."_

_ "But doesn't he love me?" Katie looked up, naiveté in her eyes,_

_ "Of course he does, Katie, don't you every doubt that. He died to keep you safe here. He died for his country, our country, because he loved you so much." She hugged her niece, "You know what they told me?"_

_ "What?" Katie turned her head._

_ "When they found his body, he was gripping a picture, a picture of you," Her aunt gulped, "He loved you so much Katie, so much, don't you ever forget that."_

_ She soon left her town and came to Camp Half Blood, her father told her aunt to do so, if ever he was to die. Katie was still crying about her father._

_ "Why are you crying?" A young boy asked her._

_ "My daddy's gone." She sobbed._

_ That boy was Travis Stoll. "I don't see my daddy either." He said, tilting his head, "What's the big deal."_

_ "He's my daddy, my real one, not the one I share." She explained. The young boy put his arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort._

_If all the sons and all the daughters stopped to take it in, well hopefully the hate subsides, and the love can begin._

Though in their teen years Katie took every moment to snap at him, she still remembered that moment, that one time in which Travis Stoll was nice to her. It was what led her to like him. It was what led him to ask her out. She said yes, then years later, he asked for her hand, and she said 'yes', all because it started with that one moment.

She let the tears fall down her face, she had lost so much… it wasn't fair. Her father, her friends, her lover all gone. Sydney was the one thing keeping her grounded. She felt bad for her daughter, only having a mother to care for her. She wondered how she would explain why she is the only kid at preschool with no daddy. That when everyone goes to father-daughter dances, she will stand in the corner. She hoped her daughter would inherit her husband's humor, his stupid comebacks, and that mischievous grin. Any reminder of him would brighten her day. Or maybe she didn't? Would it cause her pain to remember him every time she looked at her little girl? No… it wouldn't she decided.

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be. That's why I need you here._

She would try her best to raise her up, she decided then, with a smile on her face.

There was a knock on the door, she ran to answer it.

**A/N: That's where it ends, you get to choose how it ended. I asked on facebook how it should end, but my friend's boyfriend was the only who has answered thus far, with sad ending… Urgh… it's your choice. Anyway, this is written for PULL, which I've been neglecting a lot. I have a lack of social life, sorry. Oh and the Phillies lost, which made me depressed… Oh, and I cried while writing this(must keep writing down random crap, to make sure I have 1000 words), I dunno. Oh, and it was a try at songficing. So how did I do? Okay, 30 more words, come on Cassie, you can do it. So the Eagles (Dude, maybe not sports teams… besides your teams suck)… Well the voice in my head is right, except for the Flyer's, they pwned man… and I reached a 1000 words… see ya later lovers.**


End file.
